A Dark Apotheosis (Part 2)
Summary After the events of A Dark Apotheosis (Part 1),a portal leading to the Nightmare Dimension is discovered,bringing an invasion force along with it. Everyone is probably going to die. Transcript *INVADER VEX(Ok. Ready, lurk? *1:19Cravitus(Me and Jib aren't needed until the part with the shipyard/airbase thing *1:20MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk runs,following Vex* *INVADER VEXVex: *approaches another small building at the edge of a cliff, and retracts his PAK legs* *1:21MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:So what part are we gonna splode first? *1:21INVADER VEXVex: We need to get up there and shut down that portal fast, or we may not be able to contain this invasion at all... So no more stealth. When you see someone, don't ask questions. *1:22MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME *1:22INVADER VEXVex: Once we get to the portal... Well... We'll go from there *1:22MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk runs over to a small animal,vaporizing it* *Lurk:HAHAHAHA! *1:22INVADER VEXVex: *Pulls out his gun and pushes a charging button* Not exactly what I meant *Vex: *pulls his trigger, sending a bolt of energy flying into the outpost, blowing a huge hole in it and revealing two surprised soldiers* *1:23MysteriousTriangleguy( censored vex curse with "(PRAISE STAN" in transcript) *( bril *( SATAN8 *( wh *( stan *1:24Cravitus(grunklestan *1:24MysteriousTriangleguy( vex still misses him *( BUT HIS AIM IS GETTIN BETTER- * * MysteriousTriangleguy was hanged *1:24INVADER VEXSoldier: *grumbles loudly, freaks out, and slides down the side of the cliff to his death* *(It's funny because marriage is terrible *1:25MysteriousTriangleguy(implying stanxvex- *( canon *1:25Cravitus(waiting for rp *1:25MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:HA! He's dead now. *1:25Cravitus(Krev is impatient *1:25MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk fires his gun randomly* *1:26INVADER VEXOther soldier: *looks surprised by the other's death, and charges straight for Vex. He is immediately incinerated* *1:26Cravitus(hopefully jib returns by the time the airbase part starts *1:26INVADER VEXVex: *runs into the outpost and searches in a computer. There's a large button with two keyholes next to it* *Vex: Hmmm..... *goes to the second soldier's belt and grabs a large key from a pouch* Well... Here's one key. But the other one is... Somewhere down there *1:27MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk looks around,looking for potential spoder men to explode* *Lurk:Sorry Vex I'm not homosexual. Dont worry though I'm sure you'll give a nice..uh...guy the "key" to his heart. Sure. *Lurk:Down there is off limits- *1:28INVADER VEXVex: *inserts the first key into one of the slots, and puts his PAK leg into the other slot, working to match the tumblers* What...? Whatever. *1:29Cravitus(he means his don- * * Cravitus was shot *1:29MysteriousTriangleguy( thatisthejoke.mp3 *1:30Cravitus(indeed *1:30INVADER VEX *Vex turns the key and his PAK leg, and the button turns green. Vex pushes it, and a bridge starts to materialize between the portal and the cliffside* *Vex: I understand your joke, Lurk... But I don't appreciate it. *1:30MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:What joke- * *A skinny spider person appears,holding a tablet esque device* * *He looks over,revealing cybernetics installed into his head* *Spider Scientist:XLOROP GHGJLOPRGUGh *1:31INVADER VEXVex: *looks at the spider and shoots him in the leg* *sighs, and walks over to the bridge. A group of soldiers is running across the bridge* *1:32MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk pushes the spider scientist of the bridge,he falls to his doom* * *Lurk fires at the soldiers,smiling* *1:32INVADER VEXVex: *shoots a volley of projectiles towards the opposite end of the bridge, running as he fires* *1:33MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk activates his PAK legs and runs as well* *1:33INVADER VEXVex: Have you seen a portal this large before, lurk? If the commander was telling the truth, and this is a nightmare Irken portal... That's a big problem. *1:33MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Not this big. No. *Lurk:Its ...strange though..it looks..very similar to the one LIR uses... *Lurk:...Except bigger *1:34INVADER VEXVex: *looks overhead as another massive ship screams out of the portal. A shockwave echoes through the air, knocking a few soldiers off and into the abyss and almost making Vex lose traction* *1:35MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk stumbles* *Lurk:OK THIS IS BAD *1:35INVADER VEXVex: *grabs lurk and helps him up* *1:35MysteriousTriangleguy *A few hover drones fly up from under the bridge,and target Vex and Lurk* *Drone:*Deep robotic grumbling* * *The drones fire lasers* *Lurk:GAHHH! * *Lurk runs,firing his gun at them* *1:36INVADER VEXVex: Whoa! *shoots the drones while running forwards* They're just gonna keep coming... We need to shut that portal down, fast. *charges his gun and fires a bolt of tesseract energy at the portal's center... It goes into the portal and reflects off, hitting a cloud and incinerating it* *1:37MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:...Thats not good right. * *Lurk shoots a drone,causing it to explode* *1:37INVADER VEXVex: That means we'll have to destroy it at its generator.. I can't hurt it from here *1:37MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:What I'm wondering is how they did they manage to make a PORTAL?! *Lurk:Have they allied with SICC or something? *1:38INVADER VEXVex: I don't know *comes to a stop* ... Lurk... I should go up there alone. You should go back. *Vex: There's... There's no need for us to both die. *1:38MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:But you NEED my destruction! Plus,if you die no one else will be able to shut jib up like you can. *Lurk:Wait-what do you mean? You'll be back right? *1:40INVADER VEXVex: .... I don't know... But I know what has to be done. Get back to the others... Help them stop this armada. Save us all. To the world... I'm already dead anyway *Vex: *turns to face Lurk, and takes his helmet off* *1:41MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:...If you see Nark in the afterlife,kill him again for me,alright? *Lurk:Er uh..if theres an afterlife at all..uh..I'll just go now *1:42INVADER VEXVex: Will do, Lurk... *hands him his helmet and turns to walk down the thin black bridge* *1:42MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk holds the helmet and walks back* *1:42INVADER VEX(ready to switch to other group? *1:42MysteriousTriangleguy( yeh *1:42Cravitus(Jib, present? *(Jibbbbb *1:43INVADER VEX(Jiiiiiiibbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeee *1:43MysteriousTriangleguy * *Darrz sits in the ship,drooling* *1:43Invader Jib(Yes * *Invader Jib(Yes *1:44MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk runs toward the ship with the others,panting* *Lurk:AUgH...MY LEGS...LIKE..JELLY *1:44Cravitus *Averii kicks a corpse down the ramp; the ship's been secured by now.* *Ave: "Back already? Where's Vex?" *1:44MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:*Walks over to the ship,with sand in his hair* *1:44INVADER VEXThresh: *is sitting on a bench in the center of the ship, looking down at Lurk* *1:45MysteriousTriangleguyLurk: ...Vex isnt coming back * *Lurk holds Vex's helmet,covered in dust and sand* *1:45INVADER VEXThresh: What?!? *sees Vex's helmet in Lurk's hands* *1:45MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Uh..yeah *1:45CravitusAve: "...Damn." *1:45Invader JibJib: Wait..what happened? *1:45MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Would've wished it was Jib who had to go. Vex was cool. *Lurk:He said he might die shutting down the portal. *1:45Invader JibJib: ... *1:46INVADER VEXThresh: ..... *sighs loudly, hitting his helmeted head on a support column* *1:4 *1:46Invader JibJib: Yeah, I wish it was me who had to go, too. *1:46MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Wow jib glad to see you're seeing how stupid and horribly ugly you are. *1:46Invader JibJib: ..Where do we have to go again? *1:46CravitusAve: "Well, I hardly knew him." *1:46MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:I drew him licking Ave once. *1:46CravitusAve: "I-" *1:46MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:It was neat. *1:46CravitusAve: "-Darrz, we are going to have a talk about this later-" *1:47MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:THE TASTE OF DEATH SHALL COME TO YOU ALL SOON *1:47Cravitus *An alarm begins to blare across the airbase* *1:47MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:Ave can we go for ice cream after this? Pwease? *1:47Invader JibJib: Yes, Draxx, tell us something we don't know. *1:47CravitusAve: "No, Darrz! Now why are we standing around!?" *1:47INVADER VEX *Far away, near the portal, the Irkens can see gunshots and explosions rippling through the air around its center* *1:47MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx: I'mma eat ur head like a sandwich. *Invades Jib's space* *(haha puns- *( invade *( get it * * MysteriousTriangleguy was incinerated *1:48Invader JibJib: What- *1:48INVADER VEXThresh: If Vex does manage to close that portal... We need to be far away. I hate to say it... But we should leave. *1:48Cravitus *Ave raises his arm reflexively to shield himself from the blasts* *1:48MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:What...we cant leave *1:48CravitusAve: "What the Commander said, we need to leave!" *1:48MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:What if Vex makes it out in time? *1:49INVADER VEXThresh: ... *looks at Vex's helmet, laying on the ground* He... He won't. *1:49MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk: Lurk it doesnt seem like Vex is getting out of this one... *Lurk: NO *Lurk: THIS IS STUPID *1:49Cravitus *Gunfire begins to echo from the other side of the facility, and shots splash over the area; enemy troops are advancing on them.* *1:49MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:I've gotten out of MUCH worse things and so have you! *1:49CravitusAve: "Yes, yes it's stupid, now get on the ship! We NEED to go!" *1:49MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:If you wont help me get vex then I'll do it myself. *1:49Invader JibJib: *Runs onto the ship* *1:49MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Lurk *1:50Cravitus *Ave picks up his rifle, and begins taking shots at the approaching troops* *1:50INVADER VEXThresh: ... Ah, dammit! *gets into the cockpit and starts to close the door as troops start to fire at the ship* We can't wait any longer! *1:50Invader JibJib: See Lurk, it's just that we couldn't really help Vex had we been vaporize and/or imprionsed? *1:50MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:If Vex knew you could help him get out of this,would he have sent you here? *Lurk:*Glares at Jib*..No... *Zeerk:Vex wouldnt want you to kill yourself trying to help him. Now get on the ship,we're leaving...please. *1:51INVADER VEX *The engines of the ship roar to life beneath their feet, and it starts to wobble awkwardly off of the ground* *1:51CravitusAve: "What the hell are you people angsting about for?! We're being shot at!" * *Ave is unprepared for the wobble, and slips out* *1:51 *1:51CravitusAve: "NONONONO-" *1:51MysteriousTriangleguy *Zeerk turns around toward the ship* *Zeerk:HUh?! *MysteriousTriangleguy *zeerk sprouts mechanian tentacles,grabbing lurk with them,he jumps into the ship* *1:52INVADER VEX *The ship starts to take flight, the soldiers on the ground now more focused on the portal behind them than on the Irkens* *1:52Cravitus *Ave is clinging for his life to the edge of the ship ramp as it takes off* *1:52INVADER VEX *Thresh holds the ship a few feet off of the ground* AVERII! GET IN! *1:52CravitusAve: "Easier said than done, Commander!" * *He grunts, and kicks his jetboots on for a moment, vaulting into it* *Ave: "Get us FLYING!" *1:53INVADER VEX *The engines on the ship glow bright red and as its cargo bay door closes, it bursts into the sky* *1:54CravitusAve: "Ugh, is anything on our tail?" *1:54INVADER VEXThresh: *looks through the cockpit window at the portal. The ship circles around and they can barely make out a small figure, on his knees and surrounded by a dozen or more shielded soldiers* * *The tiny irken figure pulls a lever, throwing all the soldiers and himself into the air as the rift doubles back on itself* *1:55Invader JibJib: ....I wouldn't say so. *1:56 *1:56Cravitus *Ave: "Let's hope it stays that way." **He switches to his suit comms* *Ave: "BLU, repair status?" *BLU: "Parts sufficient. Rex will fly again." *Ave: "Get 'em in the air, then." *BLU: "Affirm-" *1:57INVADER VEX *The portal's frame is digested by a wave of electrostatic energy, and in a matter of seconds the rings explode, a burst of radiation whipping across the dunes* *1:57 *1:58INVADER VEXThresh: *jolts in his seat and the ship accelerates, breaking out into the upper atmosphere, leaving the portal's corpse far below, a tiny blemish on the tan planet* *1:58Cravitus *BLU: *-Static* *Ave: "BLU? BLU? Damn." *He switches off of his suit-comms, and looks around the ship* *Ave: "Is the Portal gone?" *Ave: "Did our man... Do the job?" *1:59INVADER VEX *Thresh sets a number of controls and walks out of the cockpit, the ship now set on an automatic course* *1:59MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk sits in the ship,along with zeerk* *1:59INVADER VEXThresh: The portal has been destroyed... I saw Vex.. He's dead. *1:59MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:.... *2:00Cravitus *Ave grew quiet for a moment, and nodded.* *2:00MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk sat there,silent* *2:00Invader JibJib: Right.. *2:00INVADER VEXThresh: .... *takes off his helmet, his eyes closed, and lets it fall to the ground with a thud *Ametrineskies has joined the chat. *2:00MysteriousTriangleguy(hi misty *2:01Ametrineskies( ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ came to spread the american dream *2:01Cravitus *Ave's helmet depressurizes with a hiss, and he removes it, lowering his head in respect.* * *MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:*Holds Vex's helmet* *Lurk:Whoever did this is going to pay... *11:25INVADER VEXThresh: *slowly leans down and picks up his helmet* We don't even know where they're going... How can we possibly catch up in this shuttle? *11:26Invader JibJib: Did someone in specific do it? It looks more like it was an effect from the portal. *11:26MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:Wait who are we following again I was asleep- *11:26Invader JibJib: But I guess smashing the portal up would work? *11:26MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:No Jib *Lurk:SOMEONE is behind this invasion *11:26INVADER VEXThresh: I mean... we need to stop this... invasion... For all vex did to slow it.... but how can we catch up? How do we find who's in charge? *11:27MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:I'm going to make sure they BURN... *11:27INVADER VEXThresh: God, I don't know anymore.... *sits down with a thud, dropping his head into his hands* *11:27MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Wait..that portal was their only way to this dimension right? So did we win? *11:28INVADER VEXScythe: There were a bunch of realllllyyyy big ships that made it out. Gotta shoot em, yknow *11:28CravitusAve: "Mop up the survivors." *11:28MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Well,we should probably contact the Amarda or something. They should take care of it. *11:29INVADER VEXThresh: Already tried it... Communications are encrypted in a language I've never seen before... *Thresh: We're still alone out here *11:29MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Or maybe some kind of military ship squad..I dont know how irken military works honestly- *11:29Invader JibJib: I doubt it, they'll just make another portal. They still have the plans and everything. *11:29MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Then we'll have to stop them. *11:30CravitusAve: "You know what? They said that we were fighting some sort of nightmare-Irken shocktroops or something." *Ave: "I don't know much about alternate worlds or anything like that," *11:31MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:If I can find some kind of power-source I can charge LIR up and open a portal to the LSD,I can bring help from there. *11:31CravitusAve: "But maybe their written language is basically just Irken with a different font." *Ave: "If we think of it like that, could we figure it out, break their codes, send a message that way?" *11:31INVADER VEXThresh: I don't think so... It's proven difficult for the computer to parse. Looks like those soldiers we met have their own language *11:32MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:As crazy as it sounds Lurk's plan might work. Is there some kind of nightmare base somewhere or something? *11:32INVADER VEXThresh: Well... I can lock onto the signals of the transports we saw earlier.. They use the same codes *Thresh: I can use their codes to look for an outpost. *11:34Invader JibJib: I'm pretty sure lurk's LSD friends aren't, um...the "dependable" type. *Jib: I mean it's literally named after some human drug. *11:34INVADER VEXThresh: Oh! Wait! ... Their transports are still in orbit. One of them is dropping a space station into orbit, too. *11:35MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:LIR is on good terms with over 1000 dimensional species,Jib. I'm pretty sure they can take care of this until the empire arives. *Lurk:LSD IS NOT A DRUG FOR THE LAST TIME- *11:35CravitusAve: "Space station? Crafty bugs, aren't they..." *11:35MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:do you need help lurk *11:35Invader JibJib: He's on good terms with 1000 dimensional species...the one that enjoys eating people? *11:35CravitusAve: "What about your outpost, actually?" *11:35Invader JibJib: Somehow I doubt that. *11:36CravitusAve: "We could salvage something from it, maybe." *11:36MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Oh well gee Jib we can sacrifice you to the LSD species,that should please them *11:36INVADER VEXThresh: Hm.. *scans through the computer, trying to find data on the space station and transports* Oh, yeah.... well... they've set a blockade around the planet. Looks like they found out about our escape. *11:36CravitusAve: "Fly around the blockade, maybe?" *11:36Invader JibJib: Or we could sacrifice YOU to...uh...I actually don't know where I'm going with this. *11:36MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Jib,shut up. Lurk quit fighting and help us form a plan. *Lurk:*Grumbles* *11:37CravitusAve: "I mean, I sorta doubt they've got the forces to surround an entire planet." *11:37INVADER VEXThresh: True. Theyre blocking our current trajectory, though... Looks like we'll either have to land or sneak through them *11:37MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:I like building blocks. Couldnt we just take their blocks apart and turn it into a giraffe? *Draxx:WHAT IS A GIRAFFE *11:38CravitusAve: "Damn. What weapons have we got on this crate, anyway?" *11:38MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:We could throw the crate at them *11:38CravitusAve: "Shush, Darrz." *11:38INVADER VEXThresh: um... We have... One torpedo. And an anti-personnel turret *11:38Invader JibJib: ...Yeah, I'm sure that'll crack their shields right open. *11:38MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:YES SIRRRRRRRRRRr *11:38INVADER VEXThresh: So... *11:38Invader JibJib: @Darrz* *11:38CravitusAve: "Well... Crap." *11:38MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:Really jib? I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT * *Darrz grabs a crate and attempts to break the window open with it* *11:39CravitusAve: "If we try sneaking through a blockade that's aware of our escape, and we get found out..." *11:39Invader JibJib: NO I DIDN'T MEAN- *11:39MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:QUICK EVERYONE,GRAB A CRATE *11:39CravitusAve: "We've got one turret meant to blast footsoldiers, and one torpedo." *11:39MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx grabs another crate and proceedes to hit the window as well* *11:39CravitusAve: "Under these odds, I'd vote for landing and figuring things out." *11:40MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:TRY HARDER *11:40INVADER VEXThresh: ... Well. We can... try to shoot their space station with our torpedo... And then perhaps we can halt the invasion from the inside of it. *11:40MysteriousTriangleguy *zeerk grabs draxx and darrz and pushes them away* *11:40CravitusAve: "Take on a station with a single torpedo?" He chuckled. *Ave: "Granted, I've done crazy stuff in the simulators back in the Academy like this, but..." * *Ave's eyes widened, and he crossed his arms, thinking* *11:41INVADER VEXThresh: Laugh it up... But if we knock out their shields and manage to get inside... We could change their trajectories and.. I dunno... send them flying into a star. Or something *11:41Invader JibJib: It's not like we have anything to lose, that we aren't guaranteed to lose that is. *11:41MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:What about my LSD plan- *11:42INVADER VEXThresh: That's true... We could always invite LIR's crazy "friends" *Long Time has left the chat. *11:42Cravitus *Averii facepalmed* Ave: "Oh sweet merciful Tallest, I've completely forgotten my ship." *Ave: "It's packing all sorts of fun stuff that we could use." *11:43INVADER VEXScythe: Guess what.... I'm too poor to own a ship. JK I GOT MY LICENSE REVOKED! *CravitusAve: "Pulse lasers, plasma-disc-launcher, micromissiles, loads of heavy ordnance." *Ave: "Granted, some of it may be out of commission after it's less-than-smooth landing, but last I heard from BLU before the Portal went up, he got it working." * *CravitusAverii: "Well, I'm thinking that if we link up with the ship, I could maybe play distraction for a bit. For the tonnage, Rex can give and take a lot of fire, damaged engines or not." *12:23INVADER VEXThresh: Alright. Get it up there and while it draws their fire, maybe we can get onto their main ship and put an end to this. *12:23MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:I'll help distract them with Averii. *Zeerk:Once you guys get on the ship you can sabotage stuff or something and maybe charge up LIR. *Darrz:R YOU REDDY JIB *Darrz:Our first SECRET MISSION *12:24Cravitus *Ave puts on his helmet, and looks at ZeerK* Ave: "You sure? I can fly it myself, y'know. Not that you're unwelcome." *12:24Invader JibJib: ...Yes. *12:24MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:I'd better write stuff down for my next jib-fiction- *12:25Cravitus(krevthought, jib has to end up on ave's ship by the end of the rp because of the vil rp *12:25MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:My mechanical ability thingies can help give you some ammo or something *12:25CravitusAve: "...But most of the weapons are energy-based." *12:26MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:I can practically assemble almost any machine possible,I'm pretty sure I can help. *12:26Invader JibJib: Just have the mechanical ability thingy make weapons that use bullets then. Simple. *12:26MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Wow Jib you're an expert on this. You should go with Ave. *Lurk:Yessir *Darrz:WHEN DO WE DO SOMETHING?! * *CravitusAve: "Yeah, I'll just have you man the guns. " He shrugged, and used his helmet comms. *Ave: "BLU, if you're out there, lock on my signal and rendezvous." *7:51YourFavoriteFangirl(So whats this rp about? *7:51Cravitus(It's the finale RP, part 2 *(they just got off the planet, vex was caught in the portal detonation *(They've still got about half an invasion force to deal with *7:52INVADER VEXThresh: Ok.. So if you can get your ship up there... we might be able to slip into their main ship. This vessel isn't much use in combat... *7:52YourFavoriteFangirl(Ohh *7:52MysteriousTriangleguy( u wanna join moz .o. *7:52CravitusAve: "Yep." *7:52INVADER VEXThresh: Just... let me know when your ship is in position. *7:53Invader JibJib: I'd prefer going with whoever is less likely to get me killed...assuming that's an option. *7:53CravitusAve: "Well, Jib, you've got two options." *7:53MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Then I'd suggest you go with me and Ave,Jib. *Lurk:WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING- *7:53CravitusAve: "Go into the heart of the enemy, or take a bit of a ride." *7:53INVADER VEX(are they gonna meet up at the end on the main ship tho cause that's a large segment of the plot *7:53MysteriousTriangleguy( yeh *7:53Cravitus(Ye *7:53INVADER VEX(Ok *7:53MysteriousTriangleguy( after spaic battleeee *7:54INVADER VEX(Ye *7:54Invader JibJib: You know EXACTLY what that means, Lurk. *7:54MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:*Grumbles* *7:54Invader JibJib: Anyway, I'd prefer the "ride", option, *Jib: Since being alive is in my best interest. *7:54MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Ok then *7:55CravitusAve: "Good choice. Now, if the Rex would just get up here..." *7:55MysteriousTriangleguy( so let me get this straight ave's crew is going to attack ships in mit ship while the others use the ship they stole from the spoodermen base? *7:56INVADER VEX(Ye. I think *7:56Cravitus(Yeah, those who fly with Ave are going to help him rack up some kills while everyone else slips into the base *7:56MysteriousTriangleguy(ok *Zeerk:Alright,lets get going *7:56Cravitus *As if on cue, the Rex slid into view beside their ship, keeping pace.* *Ave: "Convenient. Bubbles up, we're gonna have to take a quick spacewalk!" *7:57INVADER VEXThresh: *pushes a button, and a docking ramp meets with the Rex, air hissing into the space between the ship* no need. *Thresh: Go ahead on, we'll meet up with you later... Provided you don't all die horribly *7:57CravitusAve: "Likewise, Commander." *7:57Invader JibJib: *Puts on bubble helmet thingy* *Jib: Yes, I'll be read to blame someone. * *Ready *7:58MysteriousTriangleguy *Zeerk put on his bubble helmet* *7:58CravitusAve: "Since I'm not sure that we'll have room for everyone on my ship... BLU, get out here!" *7:58INVADER VEXThresh: *pats jib on the back a little too hard and he stumbles a little bit* well, good luck *7:58Cravitus *BLU strode into the hold, and gestured to the ship& BLU: "By your command." *Ave nodded, and marched into his ship. *7:59MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk go into the spoodermen ship,along with Darrz and Draxx* *7:59Invader JibJib: Uh...Thanks? *Heads toward the ship* *8:00YourFavoriteFangirl(Late reply - I cant join rn because Im doing other things atm *(Srry *8:00Cravitus(rip *8:00YourFavoriteFangirl(Ill join the next S3 rp *8:01INVADER VEXThresh: Ok then. *the engines on the spiders' ship fire to life and the ramp retracts back into its body* *8:01Cravitus *Ave takes the controls of his own ship, settling in and clicking a harness into place* *Ave: "Alright, gents! I advise you take a seat and buckle up; I don't fly with gee-force compensators, or inertial dampeners, whatever they're called now." *8:03Invader JibJib: Yeah that's uh, probably a good idea *Jib: *Quickly gets in a seat* *8:03CravitusAve: "Mit, sitrep on our sensors? How much did our late friend take?" *Mit: "Nothing too important, we've just lost long-range scanners." *Mit: "What's the job?" *Ave: "Taking the fight to the enemy." *8:05MysteriousTriangleguy *zeerk gets in the ship* *8:06CravitusAve: "Engines are hot, are we ready to go back there?" *8:07INVADER VEX(Theyre not going back... The plan was for them to go into space and fight. Idk if thats what you meant or not *8:07Cravitus(He means 'back there' as in behind him *8:07INVADER VEX(k. *8:07Cravitus(As in to Jib and Zeerk *8:08MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Yes *8:08Invader JibJib: Yep. *8:09CravitusAve: "Alright then. Mit, kick it." *A guitar begins playing in the cockpit, and they spiral away from the spider vessel before their engines really kick in.* *Ave: "Commander, where do you need us?" *8:09MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Where is that guitar noise coming from- *Draxx:IN YOUR HEAD * *Draxx was on the ceiling,looking down at zeerk* *8:10INVADER VEXThresh: Engage with the ships furthest from the space station. We need to distract them so they don't notice us *8:10MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:...how even- *Draxx:SHHHHHHHHHHHHHh *8:10CravitusAve: "Right then." *8:10MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:I'm not even going to question this *8:10Cravitus *Ave steers the Rex at them, and the engines kick in to max, slamming those in his ships into their seats* *Ave: "LET'S GET SOME!" He laughed, weapons cycling to life. *8:11Invader JibJib: WOAH- *8:11MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:So uh..what weapons do we use *8:12Cravitus *The controls for some pulse lasers appear on Jib's control panel, and controls for the missiles on Zeerk's* *Mit: "Jibby gets the pew-pew, Zeerk gets the BAM!" *8:12MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx slammed on some buttons,firing lasers* *Draxx:BOOM *8:13Invader JibJib: What did you just call- *8:13Cravitus *The ship begins approaching the blockade, and weapons begin firing on them* *Ave: "Here it comes!" *8:13MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx grabbed hold of Jib's control panel,slamming buttons* *8:13Invader JibJib: HEY! *8:14Cravitus *The ship pointed off at an angle, and gravity seemed to be lost in the cabin as they veered out of fire* *Ave: "Thresh, I've got the spotlight, so if you're gonna make a move, do it soon!" *Blackrockshotermoon has joined the chat. *8:14MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx slammed his head on the controls,firing more random lasers* *8:14Invader JibJib: I SUPPOSE YOU WANT OT BURN EVERYONE ALIVE? *8:14MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:That is an option yes- *8:14Cravitus *A sharp alarm began to pulse in the cabin, and missiles began to close in on them ahead of fighters* *Mit: "Incoming!" *8:15MysteriousTriangleguy *Fighter ships nearby get hit by draxx's random lasers,exploding* *8:15Invader JibJib: *Shoves Draxx away from this particularly control panel* *8:15Blackrockshotermoon(FAQ *8:15MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:NOOOOOOOOOOO SPLODEYS *8:15Blackrockshotermoon(i feel asleep *8:15MysteriousTriangleguyzeerk:*Fires missles at some ships,shrapnel hits the cockpit* *8:16Blackrockshotermoon(i woke up *8:16MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Whoops *8:16CravitusAve: "That's the spirit!" *Ave: "Keep firing!" * * *A wing of fighters swings around, and begins to come at them from behind* *8:16MysteriousTriangleguy *More ships close onto the Rex,firing lasers* *8:16Invader JibJib: *Fires at some ships, trying to aim very precisely* *8:17MysteriousTriangleguy *Zeerk slams the button,destroying a few* *8:17INVADER VEX *The larger ships start turning their large turrets towards the ship, firing massive, slow bolts of plasma past the windows *8:17MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:I REALLY HOPE WE EXPLODE THAT WOULD BE NICE *8:18Invader JibJib: Yeah uh...I DISAGREE. *8:18Cravitus *Ave grins, continuing to spiral around the incoming fire* *Blackrockshotermoon has left the chat. *8:18YourFavoriteFangirl(best draxx quote ever *8:18CravitusMit: "Stay on target..." *Mit: "Stay on target!" *Blackrockshotermoon has joined the chat. *8:18MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:*Screams as the ship spirals,holding onto JIb's head* *8:18CravitusAve: "What target?!" *8:18MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *8:19Cravitus *The fighters from behind begin taking shots at the ship, and plasma splashes over their shields* *8:19INVADER VEX *Meanwhile, the spider ship floats past towards the space station, pretending to shoot at Ave's ship with its pathetic cannon* *8:19Invader JibJib: LET GO OF MY HEAD, WHAT ARE YOU- *Jib: *Tumbles* *8:19CravitusAve: "What did I say about buckling up?!" * *CravitusAve: "Seatbelts, damn it!" *8:20INVADER VEX(got to go take a shower. Brb *8:20CravitusAve: "Thresh, status on that insertion?" *(mmkay *8:20Invader JibJib: I HAD it on at one point *8:22Cravitus(must think of how i can make space battle gud *(seems i have to rely on myself to write most of the battle *8:27YourFavoriteFangirl(skelecog invasions on tt *(this is intense *8:27Cravitus(krev trying to think of how to make his one man dogfight war thing entertaining *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *8:28MysteriousTriangleguyA Dark Apotheosis (Part 2)#Transcript *did i miss anything *chat froze and wouldnt reload faster *8:28Cravituslemme see *8:29Isosceles Diamondi suggest you make jib and ave explode violently *THEN I COME IN,AND EAT ZEERKS SOUL *8:29CravitusPretty much got all of it, Lurk *8:29Isosceles DiamondGIVE ME MY DEBUT *YOU HAMMMMMMMMMMMMM *meanwhile *this triangle guy seems kool *Hmmm I wonder if he'll let me join Weirdmageddon *8:34MysteriousTriangleguyyou are a rock iso *bill is a dorito *flirt with your own kind- *8:34Isosceles Diamondthis is coming from the guys whose girlfriend is a- * * Isosceles Diamond was shot *8:34MysteriousTriangleguy * MysteriousTriangleguy held the gun *8:35Isosceles Diamond * Isosceles Diamond regenerated the hole in his head *anyway *https://plus.google.com/107119104070929778205/posts/3NkprthRaJQ *behold *8:35YourFavoriteFangirlohhh shot m8 *8:35Isosceles Diamondgeeze this dipper kid reminds me of jib *no wonder bill yells whenever he speaks *what a pain in the abdomen *8:36YourFavoriteFangirlwhos rose clifton lmao *omg her rping reminds me of 2012 me LOL *8:36Isosceles Diamondyep *8:37Invader Jibwow *8:37Isosceles Diamondwhich is why im going to make her sweat hyperealistic blood in a minute and fuse her edgy goth makeup to her skin *8:37MysteriousTriangleguyw e l p *8:39YourFavoriteFangirli should offer old miz as torture sacrifice to iso *8:39Invader Jibwait apparently iso's google page was viewed 2,047 times- *8:39Isosceles DiamondOh those were just some *f r i e n d s *You didnt think I was the only one in my dimension,did you? *8:42YourFavoriteFangirlhttp://puu.sh/lvi9l/1adfdbc84a.jpg fluffy came at the speed of sound *8:43MysteriousTriangleguyGOTTA GO FAST *y did you not make fluffy blue *8:44YourFavoriteFangirlask my 9 year old self that *Fluffy is the exact same as my old Fluffy on Toontown *Who was purple *8:44MysteriousTriangleguyhe couldve been sonics toontown alternate counterpart from an alternate dimension timeline hell jesus future *8:45YourFavoriteFangirlwoa *http://puu.sh/lvimv/3e9f303c0c.jpg shes a cutie *8:45MysteriousTriangleguymeanwhile my tt acc and pet are still sitting in the void that is shutdown toon town,screaming in expletives whilst floating motionless in an empty void where no one can hear their screams *8:45YourFavoriteFangirlrip *8:45Isosceles Diamond@miz NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlwell if you go by rewritten logic, they'd be brought back when you make an account *8:46Isosceles Diamondalso funny spikey hair that reminds me of home- *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlyes i am a nerd how may i help you *8:46MysteriousTriangleguybut what if they're clones *fridge horror *they can never leave the vois *void* *8:46Invader Jibwell technically it's an alternate timeline *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlnot if you go by the timeline reset logic *8:46MysteriousTriangleguyNEVERRRR *8:46Invader Jibthe old one still exists maybe *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlno jib *8:46MysteriousTriangleguyjib is correct *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlits the same timeline but reset *8:46MysteriousTriangleguythey're stuck there *foreverrrr *8:46Invader Jiboh okay *8:46MysteriousTriangleguyw8 is that canon moz *did surlee do sum *spoopy time stuff *8:46Invader Jibso the ones that didn't make the new account are the ones stuck in the void *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlyes surlee time travelled and reset the timeline *8:47MysteriousTriangleguyoh *wait *that means the originals were erased *rip *8:47YourFavoriteFangirlhes trying to prevent the cogs from destroying toontown *8:47MysteriousTriangleguyreplaced with new timeline versions *8:47YourFavoriteFangirlby story logic *8:47MysteriousTriangleguysurlee is a muderor confirmed *8:47Invader Jibwhat if it causes an infinite reset loop *8:47YourFavoriteFangirlloool *INVADER VEX has joined the chat. *8:47MysteriousTriangleguyi knew super sayian surlee's abs were TOO greasy *that dastarddd *8:47INVADER VEXhey *8:47Cravitusgreetings *8:47YourFavoriteFangirli dont think thats possible jib *8:47INVADER VEXReddy to rp? *8:48MysteriousTriangleguyye *8:48Cravituskrev thinks he has the solution to krev's troubles in spacefight *i simply have to do everythinggg *(Jib, r u reddy *8:48INVADER VEXJibs too much of a scroob to space fight, its trye *true *8:48Cravitus(Krev must do all the stuff he can to make it interesting *8:48INVADER VEXUm... Turns out my iPad is low on battery, too. One sec while i find the nearest outlet *8:49Cravitus(k *(meanwhile *(mit calls jib jibby *8:49MysteriousTriangleguyjoob and lork can make some generic ships to shoot at or something *8:49Cravitus(Nah I can try to handle that *(Waiting on vex then *8:50YourFavoriteFangirl(i saw a toon named popcorn *(and thought of papcorn *8:50MysteriousTriangleguy( must make clone alt *8:50INVADER VEX(pap corn is the best corn *8:50MysteriousTriangleguy( evil counterpart come to steal toontown's goat butter supply for evil jib *8:50YourFavoriteFangirl(loool *8:50INVADER VEX(Vex, however, prefers popato chisps https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BxtS8b6AxEzKNE1yZndpaHFMMUU *8:50MysteriousTriangleguy( the horror *( but vex wot about curul frys *( dahnuts *8:51CravitusAve: "Seatbelts, damn it!" He grunted, slamming the engines left and swinging out of fire. Ave: "Thresh, sitrep on that insertion op?" *8:51INVADER VEX(no. Pap corn or popato chisps. NOTHING ELSE. *8:51MysteriousTriangleguy( ciggamun t00st crunch *( YOU NEED *8:51INVADER VEXThresh: Ready to go. On your mark *8:51MysteriousTriangleguy( CIGGAMUN *( or *( ur goga hav a bath tim *8:51INVADER VEX(Thats where youre wrong... I just TOOK a bath! *8:52CravitusAve: "We've got the spotlight, you can probably slip by!" *8:52MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:JIB! ON YOUR LEFT *8:52Cravitus *A swarm of meathook-like fighters screamed by on the left!* *8:52Invader JibJib: Wait on my- *8:52MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:They look like hooks. *8:52Invader JibJib: *Shoots at a ship quickly* *8:52CravitusAve: "There! Fire!" *8:53MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Well gee Jib I'm sure one shot will take em down *8:53INVADER VEXThresh: Ok. Ave, our engines are firing... now! *the spiders' ship full of irkens flies past, through the swarm of ships and up behind the command station* *8:53Cravitus *Jib's lasers rake over a few ships, and he scores a lucky shot, sending one into another!* *8:53YourFavoriteFangirl(skelecogs are horrifying *(yet intriguing *8:53CravitusAve: "Double kill!" *8:53MysteriousTriangleguy( screenshot pls *8:53Cravitus( http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=W2RUH5Ng4P4#Interdictor_(TIE_Fighter_OST) *(guitar for reference *8:53MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:C-C-COMBO BREAKER * *zeerk fires missles at some ships,causing them to splode* *8:53CravitusAve vectored the engines back into place, and they thrusted forward again, pursuing the swarm of fighters as plasma streaked by. *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(http://puu.sh/lviQX/f27109f9fe.jpg look at them *8:54INVADER VEXThresh: I think we're clear of the battle! Try to get out of there *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(theyre endoskeletons basically *8:54Invader JibJib: Wow I did not expect that to happen *8:54CravitusAve: "Affirmative, we'll be out in a bit!" *8:54INVADER VEX *Thresh and the others in the spider ship dock with the space station and wait with their ship off for Ave to reach them* *8:55Invader JibJib: *Shoots another leftover ship and it deflects, hitting a bunch of unrelated ships* *8:55Cravitus *A missile warning begins screeching again, and a series of missiles arcs up behind them* *Ave: "Uh, slight delay!" *8:55MysteriousTriangleguy(fnaf confirmed *8:55CravitusAve: "Mit, flares!" *8:55MysteriousTriangleguy( also they do look creepy *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(fnaf before fnaf *(yeah *8:55CravitusMit: "Not responding!" *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(if you went in google images with "skelecog" you'd get a ton of them up close *8:55MysteriousTriangleguy( do they move like uncanny valley *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(yep just like a regular cog *8:56MysteriousTriangleguy(o h *8:56Cravitus *The missiles began to get closer, and the enemy fire was getting more and more precise!* *Ave: "Hang on back there!" *8:56MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:JIB! Shoot some pulse lasers at those ships! *8:56Invader JibJib: We have pulse lasers? *Jib: Eh okay *8:56Cravitus *Ave yanked back on the stick, and they peeled upwards* *Ave: "What do you think we've been using?!" *8:56Invader JibJib: *fires pulse lasers at the ships* *8:57Cravitus *The control panel beeps, and locks up as the lasers overheat* *8:57Invader JibJib: AGH *8:57Cravitus *Another wing of fighters takes up formation behind them, and the missiles get closer* *8:57Invader JibJib: So much for that idea... *Jib: Welp, time to plan our funerals *8:57MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Not yet. *8:58INVADER VEXScythe: *on the comms* Oh jib.. I've been planning yours for a looong time.... *smiles* *8:58MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Ave,do we have any more lasers? *8:58CravitusAve glanced at one of the larger vessels, and angled the Rex down as gravity seemed to fade. *8:58MysteriousTriangleguy *weapons *8:58CravitusAve: "Gimme a second..." *8:58Invader JibJib: That's real comforting, thanks Scythe. *8:58INVADER VEXScythe: *Whispers* A loooooonnnnngggggg tiiiiiimmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *Scythe: *turns off the comms* *8:58MysteriousTriangleguy *A larger ship flies in,crashing through a few fighters,it aims its turrets at their ship* *Zeerk:Um... *8:58Cravitus *The ship begins to arc towards the previous ship's bridge* *Ave: "What's that? Why the 'um'?" *Ave: *Looks at the other ship* "Oh." *Ave: "That." *8:59MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Wait..they just crashed through their own fighters...geeze *Draxx:*Munches popcorn,letting his rock sit on the control panel* *8:59YourFavoriteFangirl(jib has the sarcasm of reimu *(i love it *9:00Cravitus *A collision alarm begins to scream, and the guitars build up* *9:00MysteriousTriangleguy *The ship draws in closer,attempting to crash into them* *9:00Cravitus *The ship glides towards the first ship's bridge, and the missiles get closer* *9:00MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:QUICK,STEER OUT OF THE WAY *9:00Invader JibJib: I'm sure the autmoatic guitar system will get us out of this. * *automatic *9:00CravitusAve: "Wait for it..." *Mit: "Stay on target!" *9:00MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Geeze Jib you're really sarcastic today. *9:00CravitusAve: "Wait for it..." *9:01MysteriousTriangleguy *The rock continues to stare at the big ship,menacingly* *9:01Invader JibJib: Gee that's sho-wow maybe you have a point *9:01YourFavoriteFangirl(i read that as "The Rock" as in dwayne johnson *(i *9:01MysteriousTriangleguy *The ship's hull suddenly explodes* *(the rock's sheer muscles made it explode *( bril *9:01Cravitus *At the last second, the engines kick in, full blast, and they bolted out of the way as the missiles and debris crashed into the first ship!* *9:01YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL *9:01INVADER VEX(Miz, same XD *9:02YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *9:02Cravitus(The rock *9:02Invader JibJib: that's obviously what happened *9:02Cravitus(more like the spock *9:02Invader Jib *agh *9:02INVADER VEX(Legit... i was like "Why's The Rock in space?!?" *9:02Invader Jib *( *9:02MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:*Looks over to the rock,disturbed* *9:02YourFavoriteFangirl("the rock stared menacingly at the ship, his pecs vibrating" *9:02INVADER VEX(lol *9:02MysteriousTriangleguyRock:*Moves his googly eyes over to Zeerk* *Zeerk:*Blinks,the rock goes back to normal* *9:03Cravitus *Behind them, the two ships smash together in a cacophany of fire, explosions, and shattered hull* *9:03Invader JibJib: I suggest we throw the rock out of the airlock. I don't think everyone being convinced it's alive is healthy? *9:03MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:*looks away,disturbed* *9:03CravitusAve: "Bull's-eye!" *9:03MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:NO *Draxx:Rock is my friend *9:03CravitusMit: "What rock?" *9:03Invader JibJib: ...My point exactly. *9:03MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:*pushes the rock in jibs face* *9:03Invader JibJib: OW *9:03MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:IT CAN SMELL FEAR- *9:03Invader JibJib: THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR *9:03Cravitus *Enemy fighters circle the exploding capital ships in confusion, and they turn towards the flagship* *9:04MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Can we focus on the huge swarm of ships trying to blow us up? *9:04CravitusAve: "Thresh, how's it look from there? Do I have a clear shot?" *Ave: "I'm thinking that their little collision's thrown 'em into disarray." *9:04INVADER VEXThresh: Can't see much... You look good though. Maybe *9:04CravitusAve: "Taking that as a compliment, burning for the hangar." *9:05INVADER VEXThresh: I mean... you look clear. You.. also look good, but.... um... never mind... *9:05CravitusAve: "Right." *9:05MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:Are you trying to tell Ave something,Thresh? *9:05Cravitus(BLU: "I am a gay robot too." *(BLU: "Let me share in your feelings." *9:05Invader JibJib: Gee that was awkward *9:05INVADER VEXThresh: ... No... *stands up from his control panel and walks over to the airlock, waiting for Ave* *Thresh: ... *9:06Cravitus *The fighters near the burning ships begin to slow, and seem like they're looking at the Rex* *Ave: "Right, we better get moving." *Ave: "Boring conversation anyway..." *9:06YourFavoriteFangirl(thresh: a-ave sama.. *9:06MysteriousTriangleguy( gir:AVE IS MY SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii *(gir:GET AWAY,B-BAKA *9:08Cravitus(wait, did they land inside the enemy thing, or did they dock at an airlock *9:08Invader JibJib: How disappointing.I could've had a goldmine of snarky comments *9:08YourFavoriteFangirl(threshxave ship confirmed *(misty's drawing it *9:08INVADER VEX(they docked at an airlock *9:08MysteriousTriangleguy( meanwhile oc jib brings the salt *9:08YourFavoriteFangirl(oc jib has become reimu *9:08Cravitus *The Ship's engines hum, then scream, and suddenly they seem to have warped to the space outside the airlock, appearing in a blink* *9:08MysteriousTriangleguy( rejibmu *9:08Cravitus *Everyone in Ave's ship feels a wave of nausea!* *9:09YourFavoriteFangirl(yes *9:09MysteriousTriangleguyZEERK:AUGHHH *(HOLY GEEZE CaPS LOCK *( s3rwerd *9:09CravitusAve: "GUTS... STAY IN... NO...." *9:09MysteriousTriangleguy( zeerk:*over dramatic screaming* *Zeerk:*Holds hand over his mouth* *9:09YourFavoriteFangirl(LOOL *9:10MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx pukes in a paperbag,then puts it in another paperbag* *9:10Invader JibJib: I don't know what you guy-*narrowly avoids puking* *9:10Cravitus *Ave collapses in his chair, and Mit laughs at them* *9:10MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx stands still for a few seconds,then dumps it on the control panel* *9:10CravitusMit: "Heheheheheheheheh-" *9:10MysteriousTriangleguy *The panel sparks* *9:10CravitusMit: "Stop that!" *9:10MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx opens the airlock,walking out calmly* *9:10Cravitus *The ship docks with a free airlock, and Ave groans, crawling aboard* *9:11MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:Doodee doody *9:11Invader JibJib: Why did we take that guy again? *9:11MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx walks out just before they dock,he floats into space* *9:11CravitusMit: "Is this why we never use the Blink drive?" *9:11MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx continues walking,floating* *Zeerk:Uh... *9:11CravitusAve: "I didn't say use the Blink drive, Mit!" *Ave: "Ugh." *9:11MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx reappears behind ave,walking* *Zeerk:How- *9:12Cravitus *Ave climbs to his feet, and walks up to thresh* *9:12MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:YOU CANNOT *9:12Invader JibJib: Trying VERY hard to not question it *9:12MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:COMPREHEND *Draxx:WHAT THE ROCK *Draxx:IS COOKING *9:12INVADER VEXThresh: ... *9:12Invader JibJib: Your rock has caused NOTHING BUT PROBLEMS *9:12CravitusAve: "...Let's just get moving." *Ave: "Before they keep yelling about their rock." *9:13MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:But what is the point when we are just tiny specks in the corncake that is the universe of bread *9:13INVADER VEXThresh: So... Aside from that... We're on a hostile alien ship and any second from now we could be killed. Needless to say, I think we should leave. *9:13MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Oh good they finally made. Took you guys long enough *9:13Cravitus(I actually thought that I was gonna spend more time in the space battle and that it'd become a perspective switch thing *9:13MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Meanwhile nothing interesting happened at all while we were getting to this ship offscreen *Zeerk:What in the verse in "Offscreen"- *9:14CravitusAve: "Off-what-" *9:14INVADER VEXThresh: Yeah.. Well, they did a good job of covering us. Let's get moving. *takes his pistols off of his belt and walks to the door to the interior of the station* *9:14Cravitus *BLU taps Ave on the head, and points towards the door* *9:15INVADER VEXThresh: And lurk... A room has four walls for a reason. Don't break one of them. Life skills here, man *9:15Cravitus *Ave nodded, and drew his shockspear* *9:15Invader JibJib: I thought that was MY job, anyway. *9:15CravitusAve: "Why are we talking about walls?" *9:16Invader JibJib: I have NO idea. *9:16INVADER VEXThresh: *tries to open a door and sees a keypad* ... *puts a small mine on the door and takes a few steps backwards* *Thresh: *covers his antennae* Watch out. *9:17MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Geeze Jib you've been a lot more sarcastic lately. *9:17Invader JibJib: Yes, I got the memo. *9:18INVADER VEXScythe: *covers Jib's ears and breathes on his head* *9:18MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:You know I can throw you out of the airlock right- *9:18INVADER VEX *antennae, not ears... *9:18Cravitus(jib doesn't have ears- *9:18MysteriousTriangleguy( of course he does *9:18INVADER VEX(yeah, I sort of spaced out *9:18MysteriousTriangleguy( all goats have ears *9:18Invader JibJib: uh what are you- *9:18MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:NO *Darrz: I MUST PROTECT JOOB *Darrz:NOT YOUUUUUUUUUU *9:19INVADER VEX *The mine on the door beeps and explodes, making everyone's antennae ring and the door fall into the room with a bang* *9:19MysteriousTriangleguy *Darrz ran over,pushing scythe away,he grabs hold of jib's head firmly,and held tight onto his antennae* *9:19CravitusAve: "...And you call this covert?" *9:19MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx stands there,unaffected* *9:19INVADER VEXThresh: Nope. The covert part is over. Now our job is to stop that invasion. *9:19MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:Duhhgh.. *9:19Invader JibJib: Could you hold them a little softer maybe? *9:19MysteriousTriangleguy *Darrz stumbles* *9:19Cravitus *Ave activated his shockspear, and it crackled menacingly* *9:19MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:There you g-go jib..a-all better *9:20CravitusAve: "Oh, good." *9:20MysteriousTriangleguy(>could you hold them a little softer maybe *9:20INVADER VEXThresh: *steps over the threshold to the rest of the base and fires three plasma bolts into a small dotian soldier sprinting at them* *9:20Cravitus(darrz: j-jib senpai (darrz: is this soft enough *9:20Invader Jib(I should have reconsidered that line *9:20INVADER VEX(Yeah, no kidding. Shouldve seen that one coming. *9:20MysteriousTriangleguy( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *9:20Invader JibJib: *Pulls out his plasma sword* *9:21MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:W-wait *9:21YourFavoriteFangirl(http://puu.sh/lvknd/244ae02019.jpg they look vicious *9:21MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:You had a sword all along and didnt use it? *9:21Cravitus *Ave followed Thresh in* *9:21Invader JibJib: I was using a gun at that point. *9:21INVADER VEXScythe: *extends his plasma blade gauntlets and starts cutting holes in random things* Me too lurk! I'm special too... r-right? *9:21Invader JibJib: *Stabs a dotian in the stomach* *9:21MysteriousTriangleguy( miz they're jumping at the screen to grab hold of your delicious flesh *( they want *( your soul *9:21YourFavoriteFangirl(aaaa *9:22MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:No Scythe. *Lurk:Never *Lurk:You will never be special. *9:22INVADER VEXScythe: NOOOOOOOooooooo *9:22MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk walks away* *9:22INVADER VEXScythe: Ok. * *Several other soldiers walk down the hallways and notice the Irkens* *9:23CravitusAve: "Company!" *9:23MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Wait,why are they still using dotians- *9:23Cravitus *Ave chuckled, and swung the spear's bladed end forward at an approaching Dotian* *His shockspear fried the thing with lightning, and it seemed fell to the ground, twitching* *9:23MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:*GASP* *Lurk:YOU *Lurk:SPIDER...THINGS *9:23INVADER VEX *The dotians and spiders appear on both sides and start shooting into the group of Irkens* *9:23MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk took out his plasma cannon,firing at them* *9:23Invader JibJib: *Jumps and slices one of the dotians in half, while punching another one* *9:23MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:DIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe *9:23CravitusAve: "BLU, forward!" *BLU: "AFFIRMATIVE!" *9:23MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk fires at a few,vaporizing the upper half of their bodies* *9:24Cravitus *BLU barged past them, and tackled a pair of spiders, smashing through their helmets with his fists* *9:24MysteriousTriangleguy *Zeerk sprouts a metallic laser sword from his PAK,slicing a dotian behind jib* *9:24Invader JibJib: *Stabs another one in the head* *9:24INVADER VEXThresh: *fires into the groups on either side *9:25CravitusBLU: "ANNIHILATE!" *They crushed a dotian with a spider's shield* *9:25MysteriousTriangleguy *A spider person grabs Lurk,and throws him at BLU* *Lurk:GAuRGH *9:25INVADER VEXThresh: We need to find an exit! *fires into a spider person's shield* *9:25MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk dropped his plasma cannon,the spider person crushes it* *Spider Person:*Laughs* *9:25Cravitus *BLU didn't flinch as Lurk smacked off of his armor, and he looked at the spider for a moment menacingly* *9:25Invader JibJib: *Jumps onto a spider person, attempting to snap their neck. He fails spectacularly, flying into a wall* *Jib: That's the last time I try to be remotely useful *9:26MysteriousTriangleguySpider man:*Chuckles* Little Robot wants to hurt,yes? *Spider Man:Such primitive engineering *9:26INVADER VEXThresh: Crap... *sees a door behind a small pile of dead dotians and a shield* *9:26CravitusBLU: "EVISCERATE!" *They screeched, and charged at the spider, sawblades sprouting from their arms as several hundred pounds of metal slammed against their shield* *9:26MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:*Stabs the spider person that hit jib,causing him to fall over* *9:27Invader JibJib: This things DESERVE to suffer. *9:27INVADER VEXThresh: There's an exit! *crouches down and crawls to the pile of dotians, shoving them out of the way and attempting to open the door* *9:27MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:*Helps jib up* Next time use your sword. *9:27Invader JibJib: *Brutally cuts off one of the dotian's arms* *Jib: Yeah that's..probably a good idea. *9:27MysteriousTriangleguy *The spider man smacks BLU with his shield,laughing* *9:27INVADER VEXThresh: Locked! *places a grenade at the bottom of the door, turns it on, and sprints back to the group, grabbing a shield and holding it in front of the group* *9:28Cravitus *BLU smashes the shield to the side, roaring, and his saws dig into their abdomen, sending blood everywhere* *9:28MysteriousTriangleguySpider Man:You primes are pathetic. The high ranks will enjoy killing you. *Spider Man:HA-AUGGHHRTHAUGHCK * *The spoder man falls over,bleeding* *9:28CravitusBLU: "EXTERMINATE." * *BLU stomps on the spider's head, repeatedly.* *9:28MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Eugh gross watch out you're getting blood on my shirt *9:28Invader JibJib: Looks like randomly stopping to boast really helped him. *9:28INVADER VEXThresh: Watch out! *The grenade goes off, tossing dotians everywhere and blowing several spider soldier's into the wall. A hole blows out into space, and air starts to be sucked out of the room... But, on the bright side, the door is open!* *9:29CravitusAve: "Hull breach, hull breach! Get down!" *9:29MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk's spider legs pop out,anchoring him to the ground* *9:29INVADER VEXThresh: *grabs onto a convenient conduit on the wall as his shield flies out into space* *9:29MysteriousTriangleguy *Zeerk grabs Jib's arm,and uses his laser sword to anchor him* *9:29Cravitus *Ave digs his shockspear into the wall, and his spiderlegs scrape against the walls as he tries to anchor himself* *9:30Invader JibJib: Oh uh thanks *9:30MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx and Darrz grab hold of Ave* *Draxx:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe *9:30Cravitus *BLU merely stands there, anchored by magboots* *9:30MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:Y'know Ave I never noticed,your leg smells really nice. *9:30CravitusAve: "Stop smelling my leg!" *9:30INVADER VEXScythe: *flies towards the hole and grabs onto the edges* I'm gonna die. OK GUYS, I HAVE SOME CONFESSIONS... LURK, I BLEW MY NOSE INTO YOUR SHIRTS... ALL OF THEM. *9:30MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:WHAT *9:31INVADER VEXScythe: AND I DONT EVEN HAVE A NOSE *9:31MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE THIS WAY,GET OVER HERE *9:31INVADER VEXScythe: SO... SORRY *Scythe: BUT NOT REALLY *9:31MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk grabs holds of Scythe,and begins slapping him* *9:31Invader JibJib: Gee Scythe, I've never been so proud *9:31MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Y-YOU MONSTER! I HAD THESE CLOTHES DRY CLEANED MONTHS AGO! HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *9:31INVADER VEXScythe: *lets go with one hand, half of his body swinging outside the ship* *9:32MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:Scythe! Get back in here,we dont have time for your suicidal antics! *( you monster frisbee *9:32INVADER VEXScythe: OK! *turns on two electromagnets on his shoes and walks back into the room* *9:32CravitusAve: "Darrz, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!" He shouted, straining to hold himself in place. *9:32MysteriousTriangleguy( scythe: the drycleaning smelled wonderful *9:33INVADER VEXScythe: ... ONWARDS! TO VICTORY! AND MORE DRYCLEANED SHIRTS! *9:33Cravitus(argh, brb *(shower *(back soon *9:33INVADER VEXScythe: *walks into the next room, straining against the air rushing past him* *(ok *9:33MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk sprouts a PAK tentacle,and uses it to anchor himself in the room the door leads to* *9:33Invader JibJib: I'm sure the Nightmare dudes have a whole vault of them, just stay focused. * *Ave grunted with effort, and forced his boots onto the deck before activating the magnets* *Thresh: *Attached a cable onto the conduit and lowered himself to the door before turning upright and forcing himself through* Ok.. Everyone get through! I can close off the door! * *MysteriousTriangleguy *zeerk pushes jib over to the door* *10:10INVADER VEXScythe: *is trying to dance inside the next room, but... He's not very good at dancing* *10:10Invader JibJib: *Gets back up* *10:10MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk's PAK tentacle retracts,pulling him into the room* * *Draxx and Darrz continue to hold onto Ave* *10:10CravitusAve: "A little help here!" *Gesturing at Darrz and Draxx, who are hanging by his tailcoat by now* *10:10INVADER VEXThresh: *puts his hand on a button* Hurry! Lurk, help them! *10:10MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Wait...theres still a huge hole leading to space...shouldnt our heads splode or something? *Lurk:Oh right * *A robotic arm comes out of Lurk's PAK,grabbing hold of Ave* * *The arm pulls Ave forward* *10:11INVADER VEX *The Irkens without helmets start to get lightheaded as very little air remains in the room* *10:12Cravitus *BLU marches in, and Ave sprawls on the ground as they pass through the door* *10:12MysteriousTriangleguy *Zeerk thrusts forward into the room* *Zeerk:Is that everyone? *10:12INVADER VEXThresh: Ok.... *closes a backup door, locking them off from the vacuum of space* *Thresh: *falls on the ground, breathing heavily* *10:12Invader JibJib: Okay, good. I thought you guys were goners. *10:13INVADER VEXScythe: *is still trying, to no avail, to dance* Whats.... up.... with... THAT *Scythe: *stops dancing and falls over* Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm *10:13MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:What now? *10:13CravitusAve: "First of all. Darrz, let go of me." *10:13MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:But it feels nice. * *Draxx lets go,walking away into a wall* * *Darrz holds onto Ave's leg,rubbing his face on it* *10:14Cravitus *Ave growls, and aims his shockspear at Darrz* *10:15INVADER VEXThresh: *panting a little bit* Whew. Ok... Let's try to find a map of this place, or a schematic, or... something. We need to get to the control room before we're overwhelmed. *10:16MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Why not storm the place and get to the control room? *Lurk:Oh wait thats right we don't know WHERE WE AREEE *10:16INVADER VEXThresh: That's the plan. But first we need to know where it is *Thresh: Yeah- *10:17Invader JibJib: We do they store maps here exactly? *Jib: I imagine they don't make maps for their map storage rooms. *10:18INVADER VEXThresh: Well.... Um... Maybe.. BLU can get into their electronics system and... Hack us a.. set of blueprints... I dunno... I wish Vex was here to help with this... *10:18CravitusAve: "Ship systems would have it, but as stated before we don't understand their language." *Ave: "That, and when I suggested we try to break into the same systems to send a message, that same problem was brought up." *Ave: "We don't know their language." *10:19Invader JibJib: I'm sure a LOT of people wish that. But the whole point of wishes is that you end up very dissapointed. *10:19INVADER VEXThresh: Yeah... Well... Maybe if we could get a picture *(Sorry, having issues on my end *Ave: "Maybe we capture one of 'em, torture it out of them?" *Ave: "Darrz, you have five seconds to let go of my leg." *10:26INVADER VEXThresh: I doubt they'd tell us.. Or even understand what we're saying *10:26CravitusBLU: "Negative; one of the combatants in the previous sector spoke in an understandable language." *BLU: "Referred to us as 'Primes' in a derogatory fashion." *10:27Invader Jibjib: Understandable was a bit of a stretch, but yeah. *10:27MysteriousTriangleguy *Darrz lets go* *10:27CravitusBLU: "Called my construction... Primitive." *10:27MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:*Frowns* *10:27INVADER VEXThresh: Hm. In that case, let's try to find a spider man! *10:27MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:GET ME PICTURES OF THE SPIDER MAN- *10:28INVADER VEXThresh: *walks to the side of the room and notices that an elevator is descending down to their floor... That's pretty convenient* *10:28CravitusAve: "Why pictures?" *10:28INVADER VEXThresh: Oh.. Looks like we're about to have company! *10:28CravitusAve: "Wait, what is- *BLU: "Incoming!" * *BLU sprouted weaponry, and Ave dove for cover behind them* *10:28INVADER VEXThresh: *draws a pistol and turns down the amplitude of the projectiles, effectively making it a taser* *Thresh: *the elevator is almost all the way down, and they can hear some really bad music* Little does he know... That's the last elevator music he'll ever hear! *Cravitus (jib, where are you 7:59 Invader Jib (right here 7:59 INVADER VEX *The elevator opens slowly and an unarmed spider walks out before freaking out and falling on his back* *Spider Person:God dammit I told Fred to restock the space juice-OHGOD * *The spodermen fell onto his back realizing irkuns were right in front of him* *( r u going to respond *Lurk:*Aims his gun at the spodermen currently hungering for space juice* *Lurk:Can I kill him- *1:35INVADER VEX(are we starting? *1:35Cravitus(idk *1:35MysteriousTriangleguy( yes *Lurk:...Didnt hear a no *1:36INVADER VEXThresh: no. Not yet. *1:36CravitusBLU: "DISARM YOURSELF IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED, ARACHNID." *BLU's weapons track the spider hungrily.* *BLU: "FIVE." *1:36INVADER VEX(disregarding the fact that they actually only have 6 limbs- *1:36MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:*Chucks his only weapon at BLU,and begins running* *1:36Cravitus(we've been calling them spodermen *1:36MysteriousTriangleguy(^^^^ *1:36Cravitus(I reserve my right to spoder *1:36INVADER VEX(yeah, but yknow.. theyre aliens. Thats just what they look like *1:37Cravitus(you can't take my spoder rights away *1:37MysteriousTriangleguy( can we just rp *1:37Cravitus(i thought we were *BLU: "-FIRING." *1:37MysteriousTriangleguy( next we'll complain about how the sky is 2 blue for an alien planet *Lurk:FIRE? So that means we can kill him,right? *1:37INVADER VEX(Did you notice how blue that sky is? way 2blue4me *1:38Cravitus *BLU's eye darts to the Spider's legs, and a bright laser flashes towards them* *1:38MysteriousTriangleguy( 10/10 2much oxygen *1:38Cravitus(too much *(can breathe *(needs more toxic gas *1:38MysteriousTriangleguy *The spider man trips* *1:38CravitusAve: "Take 'im!" *1:38MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:*Walks over,aiming his gun at his head* *1:38INVADER VEXThresh: NO! Don't kill him! How many times do I have to tell you that we need him alive! *1:39MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Wheres the...what do we need to do again *1:39CravitusAve: "I didn't say kill him-" *1:39INVADER VEXThresh: *hits Lurk's gun away from his head* *1:39MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Rghf- *1:39Cravitus *BLU marches forward, and peers into the Elevator as Ave slinks out of cover* *1:39INVADER VEXThresh: *sigh* Alright... *1:39MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:I HATED YOUR LAST MOVIE *Darrz:*Kicks the spider person* *Spider Person:Ow *1:40INVADER VEXThresh: *pulls out a knife and walks over to the spider person* Ok.. Looks like we found one that speaks Irken. Good... *1:40MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:Hmph. Stupid primals,I bet you're wondering how I'm capable of speaking your language,yes? *1:40CravitusAve: "Universal translator?" *Ave: "Language class?" *1:40MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:TOO BAD CUZ I"M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING *Lurk:Can I please kill him,it'll be so quick- *1:41CravitusAve: "Not yet." * * *Ave draws his Shockspear, and impales one of the spider's arms onto the deck, crouching down near him.* *1:42MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:GAUGH- *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *1:42MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:*Squirms in pain* *1:43CravitusAve: "Now listen to me very carefully..." *Ave: "You'll tell us where the control center is, or my friend here's gonna get creative with his knife." * *Ave jerks his thumb at Thresh, and then sends a shock through the spear, and into the Spider* *1:43MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:Suck a tesseract,filth. *1:44CravitusAve: "Wrong answer." *1:44INVADER VEXThresh: *walks over and leans down over the spider person* *1:45Invader JibJib: Uh-huh...You're not going to regret that decision at all. Can they send any aliens that aren't morons? *1:45CravitusAve: *Sighing, standing up* "I'll ask you again..." *1:45Invader JibJib: Actually...nah, that'd probably be bad. *1:46CravitusAve: "Control center where?" *1:46MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:Well gee hm,I dont think I remember where it is. *1:47INVADER VEX *Thresh drops his knife's tip into the spider person's hand, its sleek metal blade slicing between his bones and into the ground, pinning him down and sending a stream of blood across the floor* How about now? Control Center. Ring any bells? *1:47MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:Perhaps if you remove that shocking stick I can give you a certain gesture to help you with that- *Spider Person:Aurgh *1:47INVADER VEXThresh: *kneels next to Ave and puts his hand on the knife's handle* *1:48CravitusAve: "Oh, sure, I can remove the shockspear..." * *Ave pulls out his rifle, and shoots the deck next to the Spider's head; a red-hot metal spike sticks out, singing the spider's flesh but leaving him alive* *Ave: "Replacing it with one of those would be quick." *Ave: "You've got, oh... Twenty seconds." *1:49MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:Gaurgh..its-*cough* in the upper levels.. *1:49Cravitus *singeing *1:49Invader JibJib: That's..pretty vague *1:49CravitusAve: "Gotta be more specific than that." *Ave: "You know, some more would be nice..." *1:50INVADER VEXThresh: So, last chance, buddy... We need specifics. Where. Is. The. Control. Center? *starts to twist the knife, separating the bones in the spider's hand and causing a huge puddle of blood to spill from his cut* *1:50CravitusAve: "Some landmarks, an address, a street name, a map." *1:50MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:Thats all I can tell you,at least to a bunch of pathetic insects like your little group here *1:50CravitusAve: "Time's up, by the way." * *Ave kicks the spear out, tearing through muscle and skin, and shoots the already-injured limb before aiming at another* *Ave: "I have had a very bad day today. Make no mistake, though..." * *Ave looks at Thresh and the others* *1:51MysteriousTriangleguySpider Person:Time's up? Oh thats what I was just about to tell you. *1:51CravitusAve: "Their day's been going much, much worse..." *1:51MysteriousTriangleguy *A beeping noise is heard from the spider person* *1:51Invader JibJib: Oh.. *1:51CravitusAve: "...Well. Crap." *1:51Invader JibJib: *Takes several steps back* *1:52INVADER VEXThresh: Damn. *spins the knife out of the spider's hand, shoves it through his eye, and tosses the spider man into the open elevator* *1:52MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:This is why I should've killed him- *1:53INVADER VEXThresh: *quickly closes the elevator door and takes cover* *1:53CravitusAve: "More pain-resistant than I thought, that one!" * *Ave holsters his spear, and dives behind BLU, who crouches* *1:53MysteriousTriangleguy *Lurk presses a button,making the elevator go down* * *Lurk takes cover* *1:54INVADER VEXScythe: *crawls under BLU's arm and starts groaning* *1:54Invader JibJib: I see these creatures are stupid enough to value their allegiance over life. Meaning they probably aren't the best source of information. *Jib: And uh...*Steps behind BLU* I'm not sure how many people can fit behind this robot *1:55INVADER VEXThresh: That's true... And we hardly got any information about the control deck, but... It's better than nothing. *1:55MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Oh you mean like how you haven't left the horrors that is the empire yet- * *The elevator explodes below,the ground shakes* * *The elevator system collaspes* *1:55CravitusAve: "Loyalty, huh? Brutality, strength, loyalty. No wonder these 'nightmare' guys picked these guys for their troops." *1:55MysteriousTriangleguy *Zeerk takes out his spider legs,and prys the doors open* * *elevator *Zeerk:Perhaps we could climb up the elevator shaft..? *1:57CravitusAve: "Well, they did say up." *1:57INVADER VEXThresh: *stares at the decimated elevator shaft for a second* Perhaps. But, on the other hand, there's no way they didn't hear that, and there's no chance it won't be swarmed with soldiers in a minute or two... *1:57CravitusAve: "More reason to get off this floor, then!" *1:57MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:But who expects an elevator shaft? HUH?! *1:57Invader JibJib: ..A lot of people probably. *1:58CravitusBLU: "Recommend immediate action is taken." *1:58MysteriousTriangleguy *The sound of soldiers approaching is heard* *1:59CravitusBLU: "Response forces are approaching!" *1:59MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:*Pulls out spider legs and jumps into the elevator shaft,and begins climbing* *1:59Cravitus *BLU stands up, and Ave move to the elevator shaft hesitantly* *1:59Invader JibJib: *Climbs it as well* *1:59INVADER VEXThresh: Well... *stands up on his PAK legs and follows Lurk up the crumpled elevator shaft* *2:00MysteriousTriangleguy *zeerk,Draxx,and Darrz follow* *2:00Cravitus *BLU jumps to the other side of the shaft, and begins walking up due to his magboots* * *Ave does the same.* *2:00MysteriousTriangleguy *Meanwhile,in the desert,Zav is seen sitting in the sand* *2:01INVADER VEXScythe: *dives into the elevator shaft, grabbing onto a piece of wreckage before walking up the shaft behind BLU and Ave* *2:01MysteriousTriangleguy *A worm esque creature slithers near Zav,the sound of desert wind howling is heard* * *A winged insect lands on Zav* *2:02Invader JibZav: I hate everyone *2:04MysteriousTriangleguy *Back at the previous location,a while later* *Lurk:How "upper" is the UPPER LEVEL- *2:05CravitusAve: "Did we get a floor number?" *2:05MysteriousTriangleguy *Draxx continues climbing,wearing a fake beard* *Darrz:Wow has it been that long? *2:05INVADER VEXThresh: Probably the very top, right? *reaches the top of the elevator shaft and peeks his head out above the top floor, looking through a small slit in between the two doors* Yep! we found the people... *there are dozens of soldiers standing at attention around a circular room* *2:05MysteriousTriangleguyDraxx:No. *Chucks his beard at Jib* *2:05Invader JibJib: Wait..are there multiple el- *2:05CravitusAve: "So what's the plan?" *2:05Invader JibJib: GAH *2:05MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:BLOW THEM ALL UP. Simple. *2:06CravitusAve: "I can work with that." *2:06INVADER VEXThresh: Shh.... *looks through the slit* looks like they're... activating a portal.. inside the ship? *2:07CravitusAve: "They're what-" *2:07INVADER VEXThresh: *scoots over to let Ave see* *2:07MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Why inside the ship..? *2:07Cravitus *Ave peers in, and pulls back* *2:07Invader JibJib: Wait..so they have more of those portals? *2:07INVADER VEXThresh: I... Don't know... My HUD says that it's throwing out massive amounts of energy... What the- *2:07MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Are they planning to unleash a horrible eldritch squid monster that will grant them the power to turn any sentient being into CHEESE?! *Zeerk:I'm assuming they have backup portals or something,Jib. * *A nightmare irken is seen walking in the room,along with some guards* *2:09INVADER VEXThresh: They're..... I think theyre powering the invasion from... whatever's on the other side of that portal. Or maybe inside that portal is the real control center? I have no idea... * *a nightmare Irken guard walks over to the door, and Thresh quickly ducks back away from the door slit* *2:11CravitusAve: "How big of a bang are we going to need?" *2:11INVADER VEXThresh: We might not want to destabilize that portal... Maybe. Is that how it works? * *CravitusAve: "Don't look at me, I didn't study to be a scientist." *2:13INVADER VEX*A voice from the other side of the door says in a loud, familiar voice: Fortunately for you, Primes... I did!* *2:13MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Huh? *2:13CravitusAve: "Ohnononononono-" *2:13INVADER VEX*The doors fly open and a dozen nightmare Irken guards with shock spears crowd the elevator* *2:13Invader JibJib: ... What does- *2:13Cravitus*Ave reflexively raises his rifle in panic* *2:13MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:*Raises his gun as well* *2:14Invader JibJib: *Raises gun suddenly* *2:14MysteriousTriangleguyDarrz:*GASP* *Darrz:HERM?! *2:14INVADER VEX*a guard hits the rifle and it falls down the elevator shaft, getting stuck on a broken cable twenty feet below* **A nightmare Irken in a black cloak approaches the elevator doors, a smirk on his face and a pistol in his hand* *2:15MysteriousTriangleguy*Lurk fires his plasma cannon,panicing,it makes a hole in one of the control panels in the room* *2:15INVADER VEXNightmare Vex: *leans down into the elevator where the guards are* Welcome, Irkens! To the end of your world! *2:15MysteriousTriangleguy*A spider technician slams a red button,setting off an alarm* *Zeerk:LURK WHY- *Lurk:It was a reflex *Zeerk:*Facepalms* *2:16INVADER VEX*the guards shove their shock spears towards the Irkens, trying to stun them* *2:16MysteriousTriangleguy*Spider technicans run out of the room* *2:16INVADER VEXThresh: *tries to dodge a spear but gets hit by another, loosening his grip on the edge of the elevator* *2:16Invader JibJib: *Tries to stab one of the nightmare Irkens, but misses* *2:16MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Wait-NIGHTMARE VEX?! **Draxx jumps out of the elevator,biting a guards face* *2:17Cravitus*BLU is smacked by a Spear, and simply stares at the guard before punching them in the face with a spike* *2:17MysteriousTriangleguy*Zeerk climbs out as well,shooting his gun at a few nightmare irkens* *2:17INVADER VEXNightmare Vex: Aw, you remember me! *grabs Lurk's collar, tossing him to the edge of the elevator and onto his face* *2:17MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:AURGH *2:17INVADER VEXThresh: *gets dragged next to lurk by a guard* *2:17MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT- **A guard shocks Lurk,he screams* *2:17Invader JibJib: YOU KNOW I- *2:18Cravitus*Averii dodges, and kicks his guard in the gut* Ave: "So you pale lookalikes are 'nightmare' Irkens?" *2:18Invader JibJib: *Gets shocked in the head by one of the gaurds* *Jib: *Falls to the ground, crawling away* *2:18MysteriousTriangleguy*Lurk raises his plasma cannon,a guard kicks it away* *Guard:No special toys this time,Lurk. *2:18INVADER VEX*Two large doors open at either side of the room, and a hundred spider soldiers fill the room, as well as an Irken in a black and red suit* *2:18MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:How do you know my name..? *2:19Cravitus*BLU tosses the limp guard into another, roaring, when his magboots are shocked!* *BLU falls down the Elevator Shaft with a screech.* *2:19MysteriousTriangleguyZeerk:*Fires his gun at the spidermen,their shields deflect the blasts* *Zeerk:Huh?! What the **A few spider people charge at Zeerk,ramming him into a wall* *2:20CravitusAve: "BLU!" *2:20Invader JibJib: Well...I can see we've lost. *2:20MysteriousTriangleguy*Darrz jumps into the elevator* *Darrz:DONTWORRYAVEI'LLSAVEURFANCYTALKINGTOASTER SNMLPPEGH *Zeerk:GAURgh *Zeerk:JIB! HELP ME! *2:20Invader JibJib: HOW- *Jib: *Gets shocked by another gaurd* *2:20INVADER VEXNightmare Vex: *walks over to a control panel on top of the portal* Guards... throw them to the middle of the room! We're going to make a show of their deaths... Retribution for the crimes they've committed against our people. *2:21MysteriousTriangleguy*zeerk tries to push their shields off of him,with no avail* *2:21CravitusAve: "You aren't taking me without a fight!" *2:21INVADER VEX*the guards close in on the Irkens, and several more join their ranks* *2:21Invader JibJib: *Tries to stab one one of the guards in the leg, which sort of works* *2:21Cravitus*Ave looks around the Elevator Shaft nervously, backing downwards* *2:21INVADER VEX*Two spider soldiers open a door on the floor below the Irkens and start to climb up the elevator shaft* *2:21MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:CRIMES?! This is coming from the race that WANTS TO CONQUER AN ENTIRE DIMENSION *2:22INVADER VEXNightmare Vex: *scoffs and glances at Lurk before returning to his work on the computer console* *2:22MysteriousTriangleguy*Lurk runs up to Nightmare Vex* *2:22Cravitus*Ave looks around for a moment, growing frantic* *2:22INVADER VEXNightmare Vex: *looks very surprised, and punches lurk in the chest with a PAK arm, sending him flying into the middle of the room* *2:22CravitusAve: "Well... Crap!" *Ave: "This is why I never answer Darrz's calls!" *2:23MysteriousTriangleguy*Lurk hits a guard,grunting* *Lurk:*Punches the guard away,taking his gun* *2:23Cravitus*Ave glances back at the climbing guards, then his rifle* *2:23MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Listen here,I'm the only one who messes around with portals here *2:23Cravitus*He glances at his boots, then back at the gun* *2:23MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:NOT YOU! *2:23INVADER VEX*another guard tosses a barely conscious Thresh into Lurk, knocking him to the ground and knocking his gun behind the lines of spider soldiers* *2:23MysteriousTriangleguy*Lurk fires the gun,hitting Nightmare Vex in the arm* *2:24Invader JibJib: *Moving up, he desperately tries to regain his strength* *2:24MysteriousTriangleguy*Lurk falls back,with Thresh on top of him* *2:24CravitusAve: "YOU AREN'T TAKING ME ALIVE!" *Ave deactivated his Magboots, falling down the elevator shaft and taking his rifle with him* *Blackrockshotermoon has left the chat. *2:24INVADER VEXThresh: *groans loudly, a blackened patch on his armor still occasionally arcing into the metal floor* *2:25MysteriousTriangleguy*Draxx scurries,and jumps at N.Vex,growling* *Lurk:THRESH GET OFF ME- *2:25Invader JibJib:: *Managing to stand up, he swings his sword into one of the earlier guards.* *2:25INVADER VEXNightmare Vex: You really should know when to give up... Your struggles will only prolong your death *smacks Draxx in the head before sending a round of plasma into his shoulder* *2:25Invader JibJib: *It goes right through their chest, with said guard falling down* *2:26MysteriousTriangleguy*Draxx falls onto the ground,grunting* **Draxx rolls over,clutching his wound* *2:26INVADER VEX*several more guards surround Jib, shocking him into the same area as the others* *2:26Invader JibJib: Agh...I.. *Jib: I...should've saw this coming...ha... *Jib: *Falls to the ground* *2:27MysteriousTriangleguy*The spider people smack Zeerk with their shields,and push him over to Jib* **Zeerk groans,covered in bruises* *2:27INVADER VEXNightmare Vex: Well, we can't all be geniuses, Jib... And we can't all be remotely smart, either. *aims his gun at the group* *Nightmare Vex: *steps down from his control panel and steps in front of the portal* Well, I have work to do. Ending an entire species isn't without its logistical problems. So, goodbye, friends... Sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I'm sure my partner will see to this meeting's end. *Nightmare Vex steps into the portal, waves goodbye, and disappears into haze* *2:30MysteriousTriangleguy*Lurk struggles to get Thresh off him,wiggling his noodle arms* *2:30INVADER VEXThresh: *rolls off of Lurk and tries to sit up* *2:31MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:*Gasps for air* *2:31Invader Jib(brb real quick) *2:31MysteriousTriangleguyLurk:Where did Nightmare Vex go?! *2:31Cravitus(pauseeeee *(lurk, recorddddd *Invader Jib has left the chat. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *2:33Invader Jib(back * *INVADER VEX*The Irken dressed in black and red that entered the room before approaches the group from behind Nightmare Vex's control panel, laughing through his clenched teeth* *2:35Invader JibJib: Right, If that's who I vaguely recognize as it is, they aren't going to waste time on us. *2:36INVADER VEXKnox: Don't be so sure, jibby.... I've been waiting a long time to finally kill you.... *Jib: Oh. I was wondering what happened to that guy. Category:Major roleplays Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2 Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon Category:Paused